


happiness pasta

by words_unravel



Series: twitter prompt fills [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Book Signing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry's plan backfires nicely.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness pasta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/gifts).



> written for the prompt: i don't even go here but harry/niall, book signing
> 
> unbeta'd; please ignore any mistakes and/or inaccuracies :PPPP

* * *

“Harry!”

Harry does his best to ignore Niall’s shout, trying to get out of the bookstore as quickly as possible. It doesn’t work, of course, Niall shouting, “You arse, get over here,” loudly enough to get a few dirty looks from several nearby mothers. 

“Christ, Niall,” he mumbles, after making his way over to where Niall’s stood in line. “No need to shout.”

“Obviously there was,” is the reply he gets, Niall’s attention immediately shifting as the line moves forward. He’s nearly vibrating, leaning up on his toes and peeking over the heads of the people in front of him. He glances back at Harry then, and grins. “Thinking you could ignore me,” he laughs. 

“Never ignore you,” Harry mumbles, thinking about the book in his hand. The one he’s nonchalantly as possible trying to hide from Niall. “Just didn’t hear you,” he lies. “That’s all.”

“Right, right.”

It’s not like he needs to worry, Niall’s attention is all straight ahead. The line moves again and Harry shuffles along with Niall. He really should leave as soon as possible, but he’s curious. 

“Didn’t think you’d be out this early,” he says. Despite that he’s trying _not_ to draw too much attention to himself, Harry finds himself disgruntled when Niall just _hmm?’s_ at him, clearly distracted.

“Nialllll,” he whines, bending his knees and dropping a kiss on Niall’s shoulder. That does earn him a wide grin, Niall looking over at him and rolling his eyes. He throws an arm around Harry’s neck and smacks a kiss that hits at the corner of Harry’s mouth. He can feel his face going red as Niall cackles. 

They take another step forward.

“What’d you say?” Niall asks. Harry repeats himself and Niall nods; he’s generally not out of bed until after noon on Saturdays. “Got an email from JO’s newsletter,” he tells Harry. “Said he’d be here this morning and, well,” he shrugs, “not gonna miss out on meeting the big man himself, am I? Not when he’s my favorite.”

Harry wants to sigh. Of _course_ Niall would be on Jamie Oliver’s mailing list. Probably much easier than the google alert Harry’s got set up. He does sigh this time, now he’s got to come up with another idea for Niall’s Christmas present. 

“What’d you get?” Niall tilts his head back, like he can get a glimpse of the book in Harry’s hand. Frowning, he adds, “No matter what Tommo says, naked bits are not appropriate coffee table material for company.”

“One time,” Harry huffs. “That was _one time_.”

“Don’t think Karen’s ever going to look you in the face again, mate,” Niall laughs. 

“It’s not like they were _my_ bits!” Niall cracks up, tucking his arm through Harry’s and pulling them forward. He can see the top of Jamie Oliver’s head from here and Harry’s suddenly reminded why he needs to be far away from here. “I really should get going,” he tries.

“Nah,” Niall replies. “It’s just a few more, right? Come on.” 

Niall’s back to bouncing up on his toes a little, the arm around Harry’s a bit tighter than normal. Looking closer, Harry can see the tension around Niall’s eyes, the way he’s trying not to chew on his thumbnail. 

Knocking his hip gently against Niall’s, he says quietly, “Nothing to be nervous about, Ni. S’gonna be great.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know,” he grins over at Harry, blue eyes bright. “Just a big deal, you know?”

Harry _does_ know; it’s the reason he’d come himself. Nodding, he just murmurs, “I know,” and lets himself be dragged along until they’re standing in front of the man of the hour, Jamie Oliver. 

He glances up at the two of them, doing a double-take when he sees Harry. 

“Hello again,” he smiles. “Niall, wasn’t it?”

Harry can feel his face starting to flush, can feel Niall staring at him. “Yes,” he manages to get out, “that’s right. Niall.”

“Number one fan,” Jamie says to Niall, nodding at Harry. Niall hums, impressed. Harry’s certain his face might burn off, with how hot it feels right now. 

“Really? Number one, huh?” Niall replies. He hands his book over, the same cookbook that’s in Harry’s other hand. The one that’s signed: 

_To Niall—_  
_Happy cooking to my number one fan!_  
_XO,_  
_Jamie Oliver_.

“Think he might have a contender,” Niall adds. “Made every recipe in your last one, you know. Smashed the veg lasagna, didn’t I, _Niall_?”

It takes a moment for Harry to realize Niall’s talking to him. He nods, finally looking over at Niall, and finding him trying not to burst into laughter. Everything goes loose in Harry right then. 

“Absolutely smashed it,” he replies, grinning back. 

“Alright then,” Jamie says, coughing into his fist. Niall and Harry both turn to look at him. He nods at the book in Niall’s hand. “Sign that for my other number one fan then?” Niall hands it over and Jamie flips to the inside cover, glancing up to see what he should write. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall says, frowning for a moment. It clears a second later. “Put ‘ _To Harry_ —” Jamie scribbles out the name, waiting for Niall to continue. “ _You’re a dumb arse, but I love you anyway_ ,” he says, nodding in satisfaction. Then, “Oh! And _You owe me £25._ ”

Jamie’s beginning to catch on that something’s amiss, but Harry pulls Niall away the moment he’s done sliding the book back across the table, calling out a, “Thank you, Mr. Oliver!" over his shoulder as they go. Both he and Niall start laughing at the, _You’re welcome, Niall_ that follows them. 

They stumble to a stop outside the bookstore, pressed against the wall to avoid traffic on the pavement, and laughing against each other. 

“You’re an idiot,” Niall tells him, smiling wide enough that it nearly hurts Harry to look at him. He figures he’s smiling just as hard.

He nods. “S’true,” he says, pulling Niall in even closer, wrapping his arms around Niall’s shoulders. “But you love me anyway. Got in writing,” he adds, “so it must be true.”

“Must be,” Niall agrees, going easily when Harry tugs him in for a kiss.


End file.
